


2016/10/10

by roroo373



Series: A Flock of Birds [3]
Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: For the special one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the special one.

如果我是……

如果我是一只瓢虫

如果我是夜间街头的一声鸣笛

如果我是半夜两点打在冰冷水泥壁上的一阵浪

如果我是突降而来又从沟沟壑壑中矫健溜走的一瞬电流

如果我是九年前行走在突触与突触之间带有蓝色的乙酰胆碱

如果我是一个地方 音节分成四节

如果我是这个世界

如果我是你

不 我不要是你

我最好是我

这样可以从远处喜欢你


End file.
